villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (Injustice)
Superman is the main antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a power user type character. The Man of Steel can attack with his iconic assortment of powers such as heat vision, super strength, flight, and more. Superman of the Regime world serves as the story's main antagonist. Initially a tragic and well-meaning anti-villain, as time passes the fallen Man of Steel steadily becomes more and more brutal and fascistic, eventually becoming little more than a psychotic and petty hypocrite. Biography Born as Kal-El, Superman was born on the planet Krypton. However, soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act to save him, put their son in a spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth, where he was discovered and adopted by the Kents, a Kansas farming couple. He was then given the name "Clark Kent." Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Events of Injustice In the Injustice comic, Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois Lane, indicating that she is pregnant. After informing longtime ally, Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy Olson was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, Superman goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs; Batman promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped Lois and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub, and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguers are informed by the Joker that he laced Kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow, and it was revealed that it was not Doomsday that Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by the Joker that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. When he learns that the Joker is the one responsible, the enraged and sorrow-ridden Kryptonian confronts the Clown Prince of Crime in the middle of Batman's interrogation. Superman shoves the Dark Knight aside and demands to know why the Joker would do such a thing. The Joker taunts him as being a more gullible target than Batman, along with Superman's reluctance to kill and the fact that he ended up destroying everything he loves in the end, and wondered if he could love again after this. Finally pushed beyond his patience as well as his sanity, Superman flat out murdered the Joker as Batman watched in horror. However, the Joker's last words is a maniacal laughter, satisfied that he broke the Man of Steel to a point of no return. Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view. The alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers, although the final scene implied that he still had some access to his powers. Events of Convergence Coming Soon! Classic Battle Superman is also considered the final boss for the Classic Battles ladder, where he is sucked into and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone when the player defeats him. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *X-Ray and Heat Vision *Ice Breath *Invulnerability Trivia *George Newbern, the voice actor for this Superman, his heroic counterpart, and various other animated incarnations of the Man of Steel, had also voiced the character Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. Coincidentally, both characters also were former superheroes who fell to the dark side due to tragic, breaking events they were subjected to and quickly became huge threats to the planet they formerly protected. In addition, in some scenes, Injustice Superman sounded very similar to Sephiroth. *Superman is the only character whose Battles ladder portrait is his main-universe version. In the fight against him, he is also restricted to this costume. *Superman is the only character with two sets of intros and outros, one for the main-universe Superman (Where he rips off his suit and take off his glasses when the fight begins and fly off into space to answer a call for help after he wins the fight) and one for the regime Superman (Where he flies in to assist a squad of Regime troopers when the fight begins and orders his opponent to bow before him after the opponent is defeated). There exists a third intro for DLC Superman costumes, where Superman simply flies away from the Fortress of Solitude and into battle, DLC Superman use the same outro as main-universe Superman (or in the case of Cyborg Superman, the Injustice-universe Superman). *Although Superman is the boss of the Story Mode and the Classic Battles ladder, the only advantage he has over other fighters is a far stronger defense and attack in the first lifebar, aside from this, in the second lifebar he is completely normal, not even having a smarter A.I.. Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Extremists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fighter Category:Dictator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mass Murderer Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fascists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Batman Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Final Boss Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Speedster Category:Cryomancers Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Injustice Villains Category:Aquaman villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaveholders Category:In love villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Superman Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Evil Light Category:Dark Lord Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Family Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Child Murderer Category:Laser-Users Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil